Scarlet Sakuya
Summary Scarlet was a Japanese immigrant, often prone to getting extremely drunk on her native alcohol. She ended up in a kansas town, where she was often offered alcohol so she could go on a rampage, producing an extreme amount of knives to sell to the people around them and get supplies. Eventually, Magnum Ferreum came into town as she began one of these rampages, and, after incapacitating her via blowing off her arm entirely, she decided to rescue her from the situation, crashing through the wall of the prison she was in and making a break for it through the desert. After Scarlet blew up a canyon to cover their escape, they encountered the party, with Marty allowing them to come along so he gets more support from people who don't want to kill him. Scarlet was eventually killed in brutal fashion by the T cult in Session 3, as they all grabbed her and drained her life entirely. Then again, they only killed her.... Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-A | Low 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ether Scarred have slightly higher senses then the average man, and can also see into the Ethereal Plane to a minor degree), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate from lethal wounds, assuming they can heal them before they pass out, or they have enough mana for passive regeneration to take effect), Soul Manipulation with magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.), Danmaku (When drunk, generates an extreme amount of knives and throws them all across the environment, proving quite hard to dodge.), Resurrection (If an ether scarred is killed or somehow incapacitated, their mana will just go into their bodies in order to heal them. This allows them to revive from death and head based injuries), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around their soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits have difficulty draining their life, allowing them to fight through it), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awarness, Ether Scarred are less attached to their physical body, and pain has less of a crippling effect on them.) Disease and Poison Manipulation (Ether Scarred have enhanced immune systems that allow them to mostly fight off infection or poison) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Was able to generate an explosion wide enough to collapse a canyon) | Small Town level (Comparable to Magnum, who can vaporize a large amount of dirt) Speed: Supersonic (Able to dodge bullets from firearms of the time. Comparable to a rouge spirit that dodged electricity) | Supersonic+ (Faster then before, and comparable to Marty, who easily grabbed a bullet out of the air) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Marty, who can accelerate his Wagon with such force) | At least Class 50 (Far stronger then The Chungus at this point) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Town Class Durability: Small Building level | Small Town level Stamina: High (Ether Scarred have enhanced physical abilities, allowing them to go on longer then a normal human) Range: Tens of meters via firearms Standard Equipment: Can generate seemingly unlimited knives to throw against opponents Intelligence: Seemingly high (Was able to make a Cat's cradle within a few moments, though her ability to think dramatically degrades after exposure to alcohol) Weaknesses: Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Scarlet is an extreme alcoholic, to the point that she revoked her vow of sobriety within moments of being offered whiskey. Key: Session 2 | Session 3 Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Users Category:Telepaths Category:Danmaku Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7